


Intervention

by Halmaithor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Intervention, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mildly Cracky, Overworking, Supportive Alec Lightwood, set in the timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: ‘I’m just worried about you. You’re working so hard, and I don’t want you to wear yourself out.’‘You’re sweet to worry about me, Alexander,’ Magnus says, ‘but I’m fine, honestly. I can take care of myself.’Butareyou?Alec wants to say.Being the first ever High Warlock of Alicante is a demanding job, and Alec is a little concerned.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuubism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuubism/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Cube. I hope that you enjoy the finally-realised version of this as much as I enjoyed us talking about it back in August. ^^ <3   
> To everyone else, happy holidays, stay safe out there <3

It starts nearly three months after their move to Alicante. Something about the cold, dreary evening suddenly gives Alec pause, and he realizes – the reason it feels so particularly cold and dreary isn’t just fatigue, or the way northern Europe’s rain feels more rain-y than New York’s, for some reason.   
In fact, it’s likely that none of that matters in the least, and the sole reason he’s feeling so off tonight is because he’s alone. Again.   
For the sixth time in the last week and a half, now that he thinks about it.

He frowns, prodding at the last quarter of his dinner before giving up on his appetite returning and standing up with a sigh. The salmon gets set aside for the strays’ breakfast tomorrow, and the rice and vegetables almost makes it to the fridge – but a moment of honesty about whether he’ll actually bother with it sends the last few forkfuls into the bin instead.

Magnus’ untouched plate, of course, is covered with an upside-down bowl and put in the microwave as usual.   
Alec huffs at the fact that this has somehow become _usual,_ and then settles on the couch; ostensibly to read under the cozy lighting there, but more realistically to sit and sulk a little, giving into the temptation of some husbandly, brooding worry.

  
The subject of that brooding comes home hours later, when the sky has shifted from gloomy evening into honest-to-goodness nighttime. The front door shuts heavily, and that’s concerning on its own, Magnus not portaling home as he always used to; but when he looks up again, meeting Alec’s gaze, his smile is genuine and warm despite the weariness surrounding it. ‘Hi.’   
‘Hey,’ Alec says quietly, putting down the copy of _Julius Caesar_ he’d been paying zero attention to and wandering over to kiss his husband hello. ‘Long day?’ he asks, albeit unnecessarily, considering that he’d woken to an empty loft this morning, too.

Magnus hums, his shoulders square and proud despite the way he’s still leaning on Alec a little. ‘Not too bad,’ he insists – and a moment later, his eyes narrow. ‘You got my text, right? You haven’t been waiting on me for dinner?’   
‘No, I ate,’ Alec reassures him. ‘I thought I texted you back to say so, didn’t I?’   
‘Hm. I must have missed it, apologies.’ Magnus flashes him a brief, rueful smile. ‘Join me while I catch up?’   
Despite himself, Alec smiles back. ‘Of course,’ he murmurs.

  
Half an hour later – and with it becoming increasingly clear that Magnus has finished eating, despite the fact that he’s left even more on the plate than Alec did – it’s officially time to broach the subject, and Alec swallows down the last of his rosé before he speaks. ‘So, I was thinking,’ he says as casually as possible, ‘we’ve both been working pretty hard, recently. I was thinking that maybe we should – take a few days off, soon. Get out of the city, go explore the ruins down south. Or maybe head back to New York?’ he suggests, giving what he hopes is an easy smile. ‘Izzy’s been asking when we’re coming back for a visit.’   
Unfortunately, it seems that even an exhausted Magnus is too sharp and too familiar with Alec to buy into his attempt at ‘breezy’, and he frowns a little. ‘Is this about the late nights?’   
Alec briefly considers denying it, but there doesn’t seem to be much point, so instead he sighs. ‘Yeah. Kinda.’   
Magnus’ face falls. ‘I’m sorry, darling. I know it’s not ideal, and that I’m not as – _engaged,_ these days-‘  
‘Magnus, it’s – no, listen, it’s not about that,’ Alec interrupts gently, reaching across the table and taking Magnus’ hand, stilling its nervous motion. ‘Yeah, I miss our evenings, but it’s not about that. We knew there’d be an adjustment period, it’s okay.’ He gives a small, sad smile. ‘I’m just worried about you. You’re working so hard, and I don’t want you to wear yourself out.’

Magnus is quiet for a moment – but when he looks back at Alec, it’s with a frustratingly calm expression. ‘You’re sweet to worry about me, Alexander,’ he says, ‘but I’m fine, honestly. I can take care of myself.’   
_But_ are _you?_ Alec wants to say – but he’s interrupted before he can even open his mouth. ‘By all means, though,’ Magnus continues cheerily, ‘you should take that time off. I’m sure your family would be glad of the visit, and as I’m not here all that much at the moment it may be a good time to take advantage of it.’   
Alec’s stomach twists in worry, but he forces a quiet laugh. ‘What, so I get a break and you don’t?’ he points out. ‘That hardly seems fair. If anything, you’re probably the one who should take the time off, if it’s just one of us.’   
‘I can’t.’   
‘Why not?’   
‘Because –‘ He hesitates, his eyes darting away from Alec’s.

There’s a short span of silence as Magnus gathers his words, and when he looks back up, the cheery façade is gone, at least – but in its place, he looks… sad, almost. ‘Alexander, I don’t want to imply that your job isn’t difficult,’ he says quietly. ‘I see how much you have to do, and the kind of extra challenges you face on top of those regular duties. I know that a lot of the time, you’re swimming upstream. But at the same time…’ He sighs, a faint smile on his lips. ‘At the same time, dozens of Shadowhunters have gone before you as Inquisitor – in fact, you’re not even the first in your family line to have held the position. The less-enlightened among your peers may not like you or your politics, but you’re in a well-established role that there’s definite precedent for you to hold.’

Alec realizes where this is going, of course – and after Magnus is silent again for a long few moments, he nods slowly in understanding. ‘But you’re not,’ he surmises.

‘No,’ Magnus agrees, ‘I’m not.’ He keeps Alec’s gaze, now, steady and serious. ‘And if it weren’t enough that Alicante hasn’t had a High Warlock before, it’s all the more – _intense,_ in this situation. Because there’s no-one else; not yet at least. No vampire clan, no werewolf pack, even the Seelie contingent is still hammering out the diplomatic details with the Consul’s delegates – all of which means I’m basically representing the entire Downworld, at the moment. Because I’m currently the only Downworlder official in a country it was illegal for us to even _enter_ a handful of weeks ago.’ There’s no censure in his tone, despite his obvious distaste, and Alec impatiently quashes the unhelpful swell of guilt. ‘Which, in turn,’ Magnus continues, ‘means that I need to do this right. I can’t give them a single opening, Alexander. It’s too important.’

He holds Alec’s gaze expectantly; and Alec’s not _entirely_ satisfied with his husband’s explanation – after all, the work is important, but Magnus is _too –_ but he nods dutifully. ‘I –‘ But _I get it_ isn’t quite right, is it? ‘That makes sense,’ he says instead, smiling softly at the clear relaxation in Magnus’ bearing. ‘You’re right.’ He lets out a breath of laughter. ‘I can’t promise not to worry about you, though. Not when you’re pushing yourself this hard.’   
Magnus’ expression gentles further, and he stands up, tugging Alec to his feet. ‘I’d expect nothing less, darling,’ he murmurs, his voice fond. ‘But I promise, I’m fine.’

Alec’s heard that too many times before to trust it now. But for the moment, at least, he quiets his misgivings with a kiss.

  
***

  
Alec does end up taking those days off – less than a week after Magnus makes the suggestion, he’s in New York, visiting his family, checking in on Jace and Izzy and his mom.   
And if he _happens_ to run into Catarina at a coffee shop on the second day… well, it’s only polite to catch up with her, isn’t it?

It may seem a little convenient, perhaps. But at the same time, it’s not like fire messages leave a trail, so who’s to say it _wasn’t_ simply chance?

‘Maybe you could talk to the delegates working on the Downworld integration?’ Catarina suggests, pushing aside her now-empty cup. ‘See if there’s anything that can ease the way? Not to be a pessimist, but given the Clave’s history and general attitude, there’s probably roadblocks up that Magnus doesn’t need to be dealing with.’   
‘I don’t doubt it,’ Alec admits, ‘but I’m not sure it’s a good idea for me to get involved. If I use whatever sway I have now, I’m establishing “favoritism.”’ He scoffs. ‘I know it’s bullshit, but if either of us want to make any real change, we’re gonna have to pick our battles, you know? And this one’s too close to home not to jeopardize _both_ of our positions, socially speaking.’

Catarina tilts her head in acknowledgement. ‘I suppose you’re left with personal methods for a personal problem, then.’   
‘Yeah,’ Alec sighs. ‘But I don’t know… I’m not being stupid about this, am I? I just want him to take care of himself, is all. But I don’t think I can just _insist_ on it, because he’s right – I don’t know what it’s like, the kind of pressure he’s under. I don’t wanna overstep.’   
‘He is right, and no, you really shouldn’t overstep on this,’ Catarina agrees. ‘But _you’re_ right, too – we both know he doesn’t always take care of himself, and from what you’re saying, I think you’re definitely reading that right.’ Her mouth quirks in half a smile. ‘It’s tricky, I’ll give you that. Because it’s absolutely not your place as a Shadowhunter to tell him how to be High Warlock, but it _is_ your place as his husband to look out for him.’

Alec shakes his head, a humorless laugh escaping as he swirls his barely-touched cappuccino. ‘So what do you think I should do?’   
Cat looks away for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. ‘The problem,’ she explains, ‘is that you can only come at this from a personal standpoint, not a professional one.’ She looks back at him, a glint in her eye. ‘But there’s no rule that you have to make your point alone. We could always bring in a couple of people who can speak from professional experience too.’ She shrugs nonchalantly. ‘For example,’ she says airily, ‘how about a warlock with long-standing ties to the Shadowhunter Academy, and an ex-vampire who was one of the first members of the New York Downworld Cabinet? That would probably do the trick, right?’

Alec feels a hopeful smile grow on his face. ‘I think so,’ he says. ‘And I’m guessing they’d agree to come by, right?’   
Cat smiles. ‘For Magnus?’ she points out. ‘Yeah. There’s not a doubt in my mind that they would. You sort the time and place, and you leave them to me.’

  
***

  
The time ends up being nine days later, on a Thursday afternoon, and the place ends up being their loft.

Raphael is the first to arrive, Alec mustering a smile when he opens the door and pleased when he receives one in return. He’s not generally one to care if people like him or not, of course, but life definitely tends to be easier when you can at least surpass basic civility with your husband’s son. ‘I brought a banner for the occasion,’ Raphael says in lieu of a greeting, moving past Alec into the loft and heading for the wall that overlooks the nearest seating area. ‘I wasn’t quite sure what it ought to say, of course, so I did have to improvise. What do you think of _Magnus, you’re an idiot and you’re definitely not fine?’_  
Alec tries – and likely fails – to control his expression. ‘Uh, it’s…’   
Raphael glances over his shoulder and smirks. ‘Relax, Shadowhunter,’ he says – _teases,_ almost, and maybe they’re doing even better these days than Alec thought. ‘I’m joking.’   
‘Oh.’ Alec lets out a quiet laugh. ‘Okay, good. So what does it – ‘

The banner unfurls before his eyes, and he blinks – but no, it still says the same thing, the bold black text clear and stark on the white background.

  
_You are on the verge of a mental breakdown_

_  
_‘Uh,’ Alec says.  
‘I know,’ Raphael answers, helping himself to a glass of the port Magnus left out on the drinks trolley last night. ‘It’s not quite as strong as it could be – I still think it ought to contain the word _idiot,_ personally. But I also felt we ought to moderate it at least _somewhat,_ don’t you agree?’   
Thankfully, before Alec has to find a diplomatic answer for that, there’s another knock at the door.

Alec opens it once again, and Ragnor gives him a warm smile before swanning into the room – and immediately groaning as he looks at the banner. ‘Raphael, what in God’s name is _that?’_  
Raphael shrugs unrepentantly. ‘Tell me it’s not the truth.’   
‘I wouldn’t go _that_ far,’ Ragnor says with a sigh. ‘But there _is_ such a thing as being too blunt, dear.’   
_Exactly,_ Alec privately agrees – but then Ragnor waves a hand, and when the green sparks clear from the banner, his hopes are once again dashed.

  
_You are on the verge of a mental breakdown. :(_

_  
_‘There,’ Ragnor declares with a smug smile. _‘Now_ it’s perfect.’

There’s yet another knock at the door, and just in case this _isn’t_ the fever dream it’s starting to feel like, Alec goes to answer it – but this time, he doesn’t get more than a couple of steps before it flings itself open.   
‘Alec!’ a high, cheerful voice chimes.   
‘Madzie, hey!’ he answers, forcing a smile onto his face even as he steps back to try and conceal the banner. Raphael and Ragnor bump shoulders with him as they hurriedly close ranks to do exactly the same.   
Madzie crashes into him, wrapping her arms around his legs and looking up at him with a bright, beaming smile, her chin digging into his hip as he very gently ruffles her hair – loose in springy coils, today, rather than her customary plaits – before she moves on to greet Raphael with equal fervor.   
Alec looks up and meets Cat’s amused, apologetic gaze. ‘The sitter canceled,’ she explains. ‘But she’s gonna go into the spare room and watch _The Little Mermaid_ while we have grown-up time, isn’t that right, Madzie?’   
‘Yeah,’ Madzie says, looking back at Alec from where she’s now settled in Ragnor’s arms. ‘Mom says it’s something for Magnus. Is it kinda like a surprise party?’   
‘…Sort of, sweetheart,’ Alec confirms, because Magnus is due back pretty soon, so they don’t really have time to explain the concept of an intervention to a seven-year-old.

Unfortunately, it means that in place of the complicated questions they’ve sidestepped, Madzie just nods seriously – and waves a hand.   
There’s a sudden light pressure on his head and under his chin, and if Alec’s suspicions are correct, it’s caused by the exact same type of magenta party hat now worn by everyone else in the room; plus the one on the coffee table, which is presumably for Magnus.   
‘Ta-da,’ Madzie announces, grinning widely.

Ragnor clears his throat. ‘Hm. Madzie, it’s not quite –‘   
Alec can practically _feel_ Raphael’s glare, even before he glances towards the voice suddenly coming over his shoulder. ‘He means _thank you, Madzie,’_ Raphael says, an incongruous note of threat in his quiet, calm tone. ‘They’re perfect.’   
‘Well done, sweetheart,’ Catarina adds, and Alec nods in demonstrable agreement. ‘Now, why don’t you go get settled in the other room, hm? We’ll call you to come see Magnus later on.’   
Madzie nods, and as soon as Ragnor puts her down she takes off for the spare room, DVD in hand.

For some unknown reason – possibly because this day needed to be even weirder, Alec muses somewhat despairingly – they’re still all wearing the party hats when Magnus turns up ten minutes later.   
‘Hi - …darling,’ Magnus says, his voice trailing off from chirpy into wary as the portal closes behind him and he glances around the room. ‘Have I missed an occasion of some s-?’ His eyes must catch on the banner, then, because he freezes. ‘…Oh.’   
‘Yeah,’ Alec says quietly, smiling a little as Magnus’ gaze flicks back to him. ‘Can we talk to you for a while? We’ve been kind of worried.’

  
It’s rough, at first – Magnus agrees to sit and listen, but his expression is blank and defensive. Normally, Alec can turn off the part of him that notices things like that… but not when it’s Magnus. Which means that Alec ends up a little disquieted, struggling his way through the opening speech he’s been painstakingly working on and rehearsing for days.   
Thankfully, though, he’s pretty sure he still gets the most important parts across: why he’s been concerned, taking those concerns to Catarina, the idea of bringing in different perspectives to talk about the situation. And, of course – ‘I love you,’ he says simply, keeping his expression raw and open as Magnus finally, _finally_ turns to look at him again. ‘We all do, that’s why we’re here. And I’ll support you however you want to move forward after this, but I just… wish you’d take better care of yourself. I know you have other priorities right now, but it’d be good for those, too. You being at your best. It’s better for the people you’re trying to help, _and_ it’s better for you.’

The tautness in Magnus’ posture drains away, and he sighs. ‘Well, there’s no harm in hearing what the rest of you have to say,’ he allows. ‘Besides, you might have a point – oh.’ He grins, his eyes flashing in sudden mischief as he reaches out and bops the top of Alec’s party hat. ‘Yes, there it is.’

Ragnor huffs. ‘Yes, thank you for providing the comic relief,’ he grumbles. ‘But he’s right, you know. You do understand why we’re here, yes? We’re not just being a bunch of old worrywarts; this is important.’   
‘Of course,’ Magnus says airily. ‘After all, when a triceratops comes back from _extinction_ to deliver a message –‘  
With an impatient frown and a snap of his fingers, Ragnor banishes the party hats.

Magnus actually _pouts._ ‘Spoilsport,’ he mutters, glaring.   
Alec – despite his exasperation – tries not to laugh.

  
Things do, admittedly, go a little easier after that, the ice seemingly broken.

Ragnor gives a long, impassioned speech about the necessity of developing robust self-worth if one is to survive immortality; from the way he chimes in on occasion, it’s probably not the first time Magnus has heard it, Alec’s guessing, and he feels a sudden wave of gratitude that Ragnor’s been around for Magnus for so long.

Raphael goes next. His speech is a lot more curt, naturally, and essentially boils down to almost calling Magnus a hypocrite for betraying the very advice _he_ gave Raphael when the latter took over as leader of the New York Clan. Raphael’s tone is challenging – more so than most would likely dare be with Magnus, or would get away with, at least. Then again, Magnus has always seemed to get away with more windups and familiarity in the other direction, so that probably makes sense.

Catarina takes the pragmatic approach, which Alec is grateful for because he knows that despite his brief mention of it earlier, he’s too emotionally invested in Magnus’ most selfish wellbeing to be very convincing about it. Catarina, on the other hand, stays warm, but calm and reserved. ‘It’s more than just not being able to pour from an empty cup, though that’s true in itself,’ she says. ‘It’s also that you have more responsibilities to the Downworld than simply being untouchable by the Clave, and staying in power. More and more of us are arriving in Idris every month, and until the other factions get settled, you’re the _de facto_ representative. People look to you for guidance, Magnus. As an example. Do you want them to see you running on empty, so caught up in shaping life here that you’re not _living_ it? Do you want people like Madzie seeing that and thinking that struggle is the only thing awaiting them?’

When everyone’s finished speaking, there’s quiet for a moment.   
Magnus is the one to break it. ‘I can’t make any promises that things will change; at least not straight away,’ he says quietly. ‘I need to – think. About what all of you have said.’ He gives a wan smile. ‘But I _will_ think about it, and consider every part. I promise.’   
Alec nods. ‘That’s all we ask,’ he says, when it becomes clear that no-one else will. ‘And we’re here no matter what, okay?’   
‘Oh, don’t I know it,’ Magnus points out with a small grin. ‘Why else would I come home to so many people in our living room?’

Ragnor snorts – and just like that, the event is over, the seriousness broken.   
Magnus gets to his feet, clapping his hands together and surveying the room. ‘Right,’ he says brightly. ‘Now, unless I was somehow mistaken about the energy signature I felt earlier, I believe we have one more guest to welcome into this unexpected dinner party?’

He waves a hand, and the banner vanishes; the coffee table is suddenly laden with pizza and salad; and five magenta party hats reappear.

  
When the evening is over, the others having said their goodbyes and portaled home, Alec joins his husband on the balcony. The sky is cold and clear, and he wraps his jacket more warmly around himself as he leans against the railing.   
Seconds later, a burst of warmth shivers through the air, and he glances at Magnus, smiling. ‘Thanks,’ he says softly, receiving an acknowledging nod in return. ‘You okay?’   
Magnus hums in apparent confirmation. ‘It’s… odd,’ he admits, his voice more casual than his stance. ‘Having that kind of discussion. The most gentle sort of confrontation, I suppose.’

‘Yeah,’ Alec murmurs. His stomach twists a little, and he steadies himself. ‘I hope we didn’t overstep,’ he says evenly. ‘I’m sorry if we did.’   
At that, Magnus looks up at him in seeming bewilderment. ‘Overstep?’ he echoes, raising an eyebrow. ‘Why would you think that?’   
‘Well, you know,’ Alec says with a shrug. ‘You’re probably the most capable person I’ve ever known, and even if you weren’t… it’s your life.’ He shakes his head. ‘I don’t know. Maybe I’ve just thought in circles about it for too long, but it feels a little weird having – _opinions_ about how you should go about your own business, I guess. Especially when there’s gotta be so much of it I don’t understand. And stuff that even the others don’t understand, because even if they’ve done _similar_ things, they’re not living _your_ life.’

Magnus chuckles. ‘Well, philosophical implications of all of that aside,’ he says, ‘I think that the existence of outside opinions is just a natural part of sharing your life with someone. And as for that miraculous, perfect form of understanding; even if it exists – which I highly doubt – it’s entirely overrated. You don’t need it as a prerequisite for lending a helping hand, or a listening ear.’ He reaches out and squeezes Alec’s hand, his expression softening. ‘Which is to say that no, you didn’t overstep, Alexander. You made it quite clear that you’re only looking to support me as best you can. It’s nice to be cared about.’   
Alec smiles softly. ‘Good,’ he says.

They stand out there for a while, inching closer as the wind picks up.   
Eventually, Magnus speaks again. ‘You know,’ he murmurs, ‘all of you really did have some good points earlier – outside of the hats, even,’ he adds with a wink. ‘And I suppose that I _have_ been working for nearly three months straight, now. If this is to be a marathon and not a sprint, a little time off would likely do me _and_ our cause the world of good.’ He leans his head against Alec’s shoulder. ‘Given that you were only off for a couple of days before, do you think you could rustle up one or two more within the next couple of weeks? I could use some company.’

Alec lets out a deep breath, the last big knot of worried tension in his chest finally unraveling. ‘Yeah,’ he says, holding Magnus a little closer. ‘Yeah, that sounds like a plan.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Do please let me know what you thought.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: silver-lily-louise :)


End file.
